


Damon and Jeremy have a drink

by Sindar_of_Astora



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindar_of_Astora/pseuds/Sindar_of_Astora
Summary: Elaina and Jeremy move in to the Salvatore Manor, while she goes upstairs with Stephan Damon and Jeremy have a drink
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Damon and Jeremy have a drink

As Damon was pouring a glass of bourbon Elaina and Jeremy came through the manor door. Due to Elaina burning down her house they were currently staying with the Salvatore brothers. Elaina went upstairs to unpack some things in Stephan’s room. Jeremy dumps his bags on the floor then walks down the steps to where Damon is by the Side table,

“Any chance I can get one of those?” Jeremy asked Damon.

“Don’t think so Jer you sister would stake me” He responded

“She’s too busy with Stephan to even notice” Jeremy placed another glass next to Damon’s.

“Why not?” Damon asked rhetorically, he then added “Doubt I can screw things up more then I already have.”

They both drank their drinks and Damon continued to refill both glasses till full then sat down in the am chair while Jeremy was standing at the side table.

“Urgh I can hear them laughing and kissing, if I had had anything to eat I would throw it up.” Damon said with a flutter of frustration in his voice.

“Yeah I got used to it when Stephan used to sneak in every night.”

“How did you put up with it?” Damon asked

“Just take some oxy or smoke some weed then put my headphones on till I pass out or sober up.” Jeremy replied in a poor attempt of humour.

“Hmmm” said Damon then finished his drink “that’s not actually a terrible idea. Poo me another drink I’ll be back in a second” Damon sped out the room using his vampire speed.

Jeremy spent around 2 minutes finishing his drink then decided to pour Damon and himself another drink. Just as he finished pouring Damon sped back in and stood next to Jeremy with a cheeky smile and pulled a bag of weed out from his jacket.

“Where did you get that?” Jeremy said with a massive smile on his face as he reached out to examine the bag closer.

“Good thing about being a vampire is the ability to compel people, even drug dealers into handing over their entire goodies they have on them.”

They both let out a chuckle. Damon handed the bag to Jeremy as said “care to do the honours while I go get another bottle of bourbon?”

Jeremy was still smiling as he said “go for it” he grabbed the bag and opened it and began rolling.

A few minutes later Damon returned with 2 bottles of bourbon just as he walked into the room Jeremy had finished rolling.

“We probably shouldn’t smoke this here, if Elaina found out I’m smoking again she’ll probably turn off her emotions again.” Jeremy said with the same pessimistic humour.

“Very true little gilbert, come on we’ll go the garage. “ Damon continued to carry the bourbon as Jeremy carried the weed; they both walked to garage and shut the door. This was a large empty room with a few mechanical tables and Stephan’s car. They placed the items on a worktop table and Jeremy began smoking while Damon poured the drinks. As the room began to thicken with the smoke, Jeremy passed the blunt to Damon and took a swig of bourbon straight from the bottle, and then he pulled his IPod out of his pocket and began playing some music.

As Damon finished the blunt and put it out on the hood of Stephan’s car he sat down on the hood with Jeremy, they were both drinking bourbon out the bottle. “So Damon what else did you get off the dealer?” he asked with curiosity.

Damon pulled several bags out of oh his inside jacket pocket as he took the jacket off.

“Let’s see we have some Oxy, some Xanax, oh and Viagra”

Jeremy laughed when he heard the last one. Then Damon said “Don’t be rude Jer some people need a little help.”

Then Jeremy with a cheeky smirk looked at Damon and said “Does that stuff even work on vampires?”

Damon thought about it for a second and said “who knows. I’ve never needed the help “

They both laughed and continue to drink. Jeremy looked closer at the bags and began to open them,

Damon quickly snatched the bags and threw them on the other side of the garage then turned back around to face Jeremy.

“Don’t be silly Jer you don’t need that. Trust me after my long life all you need is bourbon and a good woman.”

“Yeah well after Vicki and then being used by Anna I’ve had more than my fill” Jeremy turned and took a big gulp of bourbon.

“Yeah well maybe you just attract the crazy’s. You know I dated this girl…” Damon lifted his glass before being interrupted by Jeremy.

“Not interested Damon in a time where you probably caused your own problems.” Jeremy said fiercely before slamming the bottle down.

Damon looked at him with concern “Sorry Jer” then before Jeremy could acknowledge him, Damon was biting his wrist then holding Jeremy from behind forcing him to drink his blood.

“WHAT THE HELL DAMON” Jeremy said angrily

“Well you look like you were going to do something stupid so at least this way you won’t be dead dead so your sister won’t kill me. Damon said with a slight tone of friendship and care in his voice.

“yeah? Then why are you hard? Jeremy felt confused and for some reason aroused.

Damon smirked and said “ Well Smoking with a bottle of bourbon and a pretty boy what’s not to like.” Jeremy didn’t respond he just shook his head and went to grab the bottle of drink.

“Look Jer if you wanna make it fair I can drink your blood as well?”

Jeremy couldn’t tell if Damon was being serious or if he was just joking around, “ No Thanks Damon I’m good”

They both took a drink. Then Jeremy looked at Damon and said “Damon you’re still…” while pointing at Damon’s crotch. Then Damon shrugged, he put his drink down and opened his jeans.

Jeremy looked surprised and turned his head “Yo Damon what are you doing?”

“Come Jer don’t act so shy, you’re the one who pointed it out so I’m going to deal with it to make you feel more relaxed.” Jeremy turned back out and said “Yeah, this isn’t going to make me more comfortable” Damon looks at Jeremy almost with a look of confusion. Then Damon took of his top “I get it you first then” Damon took a step closer to Jeremy and dropped to his knees.

“Whoa Damon Chill it, I’m not ga…” Before Jeremy could finish his sentence Damon had his hand rubbing Jeremy’s body and his other hand was undoing Jeremy jeans and pulling down his boxers.

Jeremy let out a moan as Damon grabbed Jeremy’s dick and had a firm grip around it. Then Damon looked up at Jeremy and said “Not so little gilbert” Then before Jeremy could respond Damon put Jeremy semi erect penis into his mouth and began sucking him off. Damon was still rubbing his hand over Jeremy firm and muscular body, with his other hand he was massaging Jeremy’s balls. The look on Jeremy’s face was one of delight as he was almost struggling for breath. Then Damon broke all contact with him lifting him by the legs onto the hood of Stephan’s car the resumed sucking his cock. However this time while massaging his hard body with his other hand he began to tease gilberts virgin hole with his finger. Jeremy was letting out a sigh of the pleasure of Damon’s Blow-job then said “Damon I’m not sure about this” Damon didn’t respond to Jeremy instead he put in two fingers into Jeremy. Damon could feel Jeremy’s 7 inch cock fully hard and pulsing, he continued to explore his tight virgin hole. Then suddenly he felt Jeremy’s hole clench and filled Damon’s mouth with a load of warm cum. Damon pulled his fingers out then looked down at him “See? that wasn’t so bad was it.” Jeremy was out of breathe then Damon reached for the bottle and took a large drink. Then looked back down at him “now its my turn,” Jeremy looked at Damon with a smile and says “Yeah guess it is.” Jeremy got onto his knees as Damon pulled out his 9 inch dick and began slapping Jeremy’s face with it. “Open wide” He said. Gilbert did and began sucking his dick. “Yeah get that dick nice and wet.” Damon said while placing his hands of Jeremy’s head while thrusting his hips pushing his dick to the back of gilberts throat. Damon was fucking Jeremy’s throat, However Jeremy was expecting to taste Damon’s cum soon. Damon pulled his dick out and it was dripping with pre cum and Jeremy’s saliva, Jeremy looked at him and asked what are you doing?” Damon didn’t respond. He lifted Jeremy up back onto the hood of the car and started teasing Jeremy’s hole with the tip of his dick. While slowly putting his dick into Jeremy he leaned forward and was kissing Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy could feel his hole adjusting to Damons thick dick, he was hard again due to all these new sensations. Then he let out a moan saying “bite me” As Damon was now balls deep into Jeremy and was pounding his virgin hole. He slowly bit into Jeremy’s necks and blood started to slowly flow. Damon drank it while pounding Jeremy. Gilbert was moaning and couldn’t handle Damon for much longer. Then suddenly Damon grabbed Jeremy’s Chest leaving scratch marks as he let out a massive load into Jeremy, at the same time Jeremy let off another load shooting over his own chest.

Jeremy was out of breath looking up at Damon, with blood coming from his neck and also with blood on his chest. He said to Damon “do you mind helping me out, we don’t exactly want everyone to see I’ve been bit by a vamp?”

Damon said looked down at him and bit his own tongue causing his own mouth to begging to fill with blood, he then leaned into Jeremy to kiss him then as the kissed Jeremy’s wounds began to heal. Damon lifted up his boxers and jeans and said till tomorrow gilbert” he looked at Jeremy with a wink. Damon left the garage with a bottle of bourbon and went to his room. Jeremy got dressed and and went to the room he had been told he could sleep in. He took a shower and all he could think about is what just happened.


End file.
